Challenge a Boss
150px|right The Guild can do daily boss fights at the Guild Hall, to earn Honor Badges . When the boss is activated, the guild has 30 minutes 30px to defeat him and receive HB. The rewards are based on the amount of damage dealt to him. If he is defeated, the rewards will be more. Notes: * Members that are offline or cannot attack the guild boss at least once during the 30 minutes won't get the HB reward. * There is a damage cap of 35,000 for each hit/skill, so if your hero would do 50,000 damage on an attack, it would be reduced to 35,000. * Each member can enter the boss fight during the event without incurring extra shard or guild donation costs. The value on the start button is subtracted from the guild's donation "bank" when the boss starts. (Although there is a 15 sec cooldown, which the player can skip by paying guild credits.) * Damage total are calculated at the end of each participant's individual fight round. If the boss dies and the killing player ends his fight, or the 30 minute event timer expires while a member is still fighting, the damage will not be subtracted from the boss's HP total or recorded in the damage roster for the leader board. The damage totals of all members included in the boss fight is cumulative; which means the HP loss of the boss is counted by the total amount of damage all members have done. * Only Heroes are allowed to be used in boss fights. Troops and spells are not allowed - (you can use 2 spells provided on the game. Invincible and invigorate ). When a hero dies, he/she doesn't need reviving afterwards. There is a 15 sec cool down, which can be skipped by paying guild credits , but only the ones that you have donated, not from the bank. * Members can enter the boss fight an unlimited number of times during each 30 minute event. This means members can enter and end battle, re-enter and end battle endlessly for 30 minutes until the boss is dead. * When entering the fight, members have 3 minutes (as in Arena, Dungeon, HBM and Raiding) for a full round to attack the boss. Players will automatically be kicked out after 3 minutes and have to re-enter the fight. * With the recent update upon Boss Fight, only 5 players are shown capped as participants on the event even if 10 or more players do participates. It is same like ranking with a score caps upon the limit of given attack points to the boss fight. * There are two magic spells that can be used each time the player enters the battle.(They are free) :Invincible: Grants Invincibility to Heroes for 8 secs. (Similar to Guardian Angel ) :Invigorate: Increases ATK by 30% for 10 secs. (Similar to Ares Fervor) * There is a 10 seconds cool down between the spells, they cannot both be used at the same time. Invincibility reduces damage to zero but does not affect coma. http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=85665&highlight=guild%2Bboss%2Bfight%2Bguide Category:Battle Category:Boss